Out of Darkness
by Silver Words
Summary: Scorpious was having a bad week, he had come out of the closet, had to admit to his parents that, yes he was gay and there was nothing to change it, and now a potions accident had left him blind until a cure could be found. Things were getting worse.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter. I do own the Original Characters insetted and the Story the follow, so please do not copy or distribute this Story and/or Claim it as your own.

A/N: Eh, but, but, I couldn't let this plot bunny go! I'm sorry!  
>~Silver<p>

Scorpious Malfoy was blind, not just slightly can't see, but even squinting his clear gray eyes and shoving his fingers directly into his face could not see even a whisper of movement.

"Mister Malfoy, has your vision improved any?" Headmistress _McGonagall_ startled him out of his revere and he scowled. At Seventeen he'd had many things planned out for his life, going blind due to a potions accident was not one of them.

"Not a bloody thing. . Ma'am." He'd almost forgotten to add that last bit, but figured if he tried to stay respectful she might not get mad at his language.

"Language Scorpious!" His Mother on the other hand, might.

Frowning he rubbed at his eyes once more since he'd been brought there. "Sorry Mother."

A hand landed on his shoulder making him jump. "Son, this will be taken care of, _Mrs._ Weasley is working with _Professor _Longbottem for a cure now." His Fathers hissing tone at his Herbology Professors name, and the leading Research Witch in the known Wizarding Worlds name did not go unnoticed to his Son, nor, no doubt the other occupants in the room.

"Hermonie Weasley will do everything in her considerable vastness of knowledge and power to help Professor Longbottem come up with some course of action for your Son, Draco." The Headmistress wasn't even amused with the look Draco Malfoy threw her and simply raised her eyebrow at him knowingly. "Well Scorpious, we are going to make some arrangements as far as your classes and studies go until you regain your sight. With N.E.W.T.s coming up, we realize how important these next few months are to you and the rest of the Seventh year students. There will be someone guiding you to each class, to and from your dorm and meals."

Placing her hand on his other shoulder he felt her squeeze gently. "You will have your sight back soon, there is no doubt with the greatest mind and the most talented herbalist on it." Releasing his shoulder she stepped away.

He heard her clipped steps stop a yard or so away and the rustle of a curtain. "Mister Zabini, if you're done eavesdropping, you can guide Mister Malfoy back to the dorm when he's done saying good bye to his parents."

"Yes Headmistress." The soft cough and clearing of his throat indicated his embarrassment at being caught.

"Scorpious." His Father and Mother both spoke at the same time then stopped, no doubt looking at each other, but he didn't feel like dealing with their well meaning but heavy words at that point.

"Mother, Father, you heard her. I'll be fine. If Rose Weasley is anything to go by with her Mother on the job I've no doubt to be seeing again by Tuesday. Sky, can you take me back to the dorm now, please." He hopped off the Hospital Wing cot and was proud enough that he didn't stumble or fumble until he nearly collided with someone, but from the arm thrown around his waist he discovered it was his best friend Aieadan Skea Zabini.

"Sco. ." His Mother started to say something from somewhere behind him, then seemed to change her mind. "Please look after him Aieadan."

"Of course , came his charming reply as he guided Scorpious out of the Hospital Wing. "Come on Sting."

Already Scorpious could tell this was going to be one heck of a week, first, he came out, to the whole school, on accident no less. But that stupid Hope Teale girl just wouldn't take "No thank you, I do not want to screw you in a broom closet, but Thank you for the offer." as a answer. He'd finally snapped and yelled out something along the lines of not being interested in anything she had to offer, and never going to be, she shot back with calling him a "Fag" and he'd finally just yelled out "Yes! Thank you for noticing!" before he could stop himself. The whole great hall had gone quiet, then there were some wails, various different girls from different tables coming to terms with his words. Then there were some smart asses with derogatory words. The Headmistress spent a minute trying to calm the masses, then Albus Severus Potter stood up, cast Sonorus on himself and announced.  
>"So what, He's gay, we all know Rufus Abercrombie is gay, hell, I'm Gay. What's the big deal?" And with that the Green Eyed Ravenclaw stood from where he sat with his cousin Hugo and best friend Orian Boot and walked out of the hall, leaving a dead silence behind, in which Scorpious had made his own escape.<p>

After that firecall with his parents he thought the worst of his week was over, and then Professor Slughorn had paired him with the idiot Trevor Humoger today and now he was blind.

"Just because that idiot can't tell a Dragons gallstone from a Niffler Tooth!" Scorpious muttered murderously while Aieadan snickered in humor beside him. "Shut it Sky, before I bruise those blue eyes."

"I would love to see you try that right now, Sting." their back and forth banter helped Scorpious relax enough that he let the Dark haired boy guide him smoothly down another set of stairs and across the foyer towards the stairs that led down into the dungeons.

Aieadan Skea Zabini and Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy had been best friends from diapers, over the years Scorpious had almost thought himself in love with the witty boy, but Zabini was straighter then a ruler and more of a Lady Killer then Cassanova himself. Though the Blonde knew all his play boy ways would come to a abrupt and permanent end if one Red headed Weasley Girl would give him the time of day.

"Come on Sky, I'm dead tired. Get me in my bed, preferably not alone, but I'll take my body pillow if not." There was a chuckle from somewhere behind them, and a giggle. Both were muffled and after a moment of silence of which his best friend hadn't even flinched at the sound, he decided he hadn't actually heard what he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter. I do own the Original Characters insetted and the Story they follow, so please do not copy or distribute this Story and/or Claim it as your own.

A/N: jetsonastro24 and Anonymous reviewer, Thank you! I meant to look up the spelling and do a full document auto correct, but by the time I finished typing and all I got distracted (9am anyone?) and went to go to bed, then ended up being roused by a neighbor and friend because we had a mandatory work meeting I forgot about, so then I posted it afterward. Totally forgot to check that spelling and fix it. So thank you. Zabini Zabini Zabini ! (Hehe, sounds like a magic word).

I have since gone in and replaced that chapter with a fixed copy, much easier to do when I have people catching my mistakes earlier on! So again, Thank you very much!

For the record, I'm going to jump character focus a little in this story, I've done it before, on some of my other stories, but I feel like I should start warning people now. Hehe.  
>~Silver<p>

Albus Severus Potter, age 17. Slytherin

"Are you happy now, Al? He seems fine." Rose Weasley glanced over at her cousin, letting out a breath at the sad, slightly jealous look on his face as he watched Zabini and Malfoy disappear into the Slytherin common room.

The black haired boys voice cracked a little as he answered, "Yea, Thanks Rosie." Green eyes met her blue ones as he smiled ruefully. "For, you know, coming with me. . ."

Rose slung her arm around her cousins shoulder and he threw his Fathers invisibility cloak over them both. "Next time don't tickle me right after they walk by and accuse me of starring at that insufferable prick, Zabinis' arse. And I won't go for your weak spot."

Al sidestepped, falling out of the cloak and through the tapestry they were hiding in a alcove behind as Rose wiggled her fingers towards his neck teasingly. "Rose! Don't you . . ."

"Potter. As much as we Malfoys are said to enjoy a little groveling at our feet, I would like to walk past and check on my Brother."

Rose stood still as Asoara Malfoy, the first girl to be born directly from the Malfoy Family in at least six Generations or more stood in the middle of the dungeons hallway looking down at Albus. One pale eyebrow raised.

As with her brother, Asoara was a pale blonde with pale features and gray/blue eyes, it seemed that despite breaking the Malfoy "Curse" and having a unheard of second child, the Malfoy genes still won out in the end.

Albus stood quickly and dusted himself off, hating his Weasley genes some when he felt his ears burning. "Sorry Asoara." Clearing his throat he stepped to the side, motioning her to pass, which she did with a slight upturn of her lips.

"Al, one day you're going to have to tell him. Hello Rose, I like your shoes." Tossing her blonde locks over her shoulder lightly she stopped in front of the Slytherin entrance. "What is the password again, Al?."

"Darkness Becomes" The Dark haired Head Boy smiled ruefully at the situation appropriate password, he was a Slytherin, but often either spent time in one of the other three common rooms with his family, or in his and Roses' common room, Rose being the Head Girl to his Head Boy.

"Darkness Becomes." Al barely had enough time to scramble under the tapestry again, and slap a hand over Roses' mouth, which was open to say something, before the portal opened and allowed access to the female Malfoy.

Als' heart was beating a mile a minute as he tried to listen over the rushing in his ears to if anyone came out, after a few seconds Roses' teeth sunk into his hand making him yelp. "Rose!"

"I just wanted to tell Asi I loved her!" The pout on her lips was pronounced and her eyes were sad. "She wasn't in the common room when we left and I don't want her to think we did it on purpose! "With that Rose threw back the tapestry and stalked out and down the hall, leaving Albus to grab up the fallen cloak and chase after her.

"Rose! Wait! She knows better, she's your best friend! Bloody Hell Rose wait up a sec!" Huffing Albus cursed, not for the first time, the fact his cousin had such longer legs then him.

~.~.~

Asoaria Stella Malfoy, 15. Ravenclaw

Few heads turned as Asoaria stepping into the Slytherin Common room, as a non-Slytherin she was hardly welcome, but as a Malfoy she slightly superseded such rules, though the distain for her was hardly any less, her Brothers wrath wasn't usually worth facing.

"It's the little spy, what brings the Weasley-Love-Whore in here tonight?" Of course with her Brother injured from the potions accident there would always be the brave and stupid souls, Greagory Nott was one of them.

Pale pink lips parted but before she could say anything Nott fell over forward with a stupid look stuck on his face as a voice called from the hall for the Boys Dormitory. "Anyone else have something against the lovely Miss Asoaria **Malfoy** being in Slytherin dorms, can take it up with me, any time." Aieadan Zabini stood there in a pair of dress slacks, and brilliantly shirtless, Quidditch and work out toned muscles quite obvious even in the dank dark of the Dungeons.

"Asi, come here beautiful, your Brother was just asking after you." As she walked up to him he leaned down and brushed his lips across the corner of hers, his Persian blue eyes still glaring murder at the rest of his house mates. "Go on Love, I'll be right behind you."

"Thank you, Sky." One pale hand rested on his chest as she leaned back up lightly to kiss the side of his lower lip in return. The "flirt/are they together/why does she put up with him?" game was one they played for her benefit, it helped she was a Malfoy, her Brother was nearly a model Slytherin, at least in terms of the new and improved Slytherins, but the Zabini name was as Powerful as the Malfoy name had been, (and was slowly coming to be again), and the whole school knew, you mess with the Ravenclaw Malfoy, you got the Slytherin Malfoy and his best Mate on you in a heartbeat.

Asi walked into the Seventh Year Boys dorm without knocking, as she tended to and there was a reaction of "Bloody Hell" and "Asi, knock first!" from the two other boys in there other then her Brother and Sky whom guided her the rest of the way in by the small of her back, as soon as she saw the blonde tuft of hair up out of Scorpious bed she dashed forward and threw herself on top of him crying out his name.

"Bloody fuck, Asi! Scorpious tried to sit up but the sobbing blonde on top of him prevented that so he squirmed his arms out from under the blanket and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him carefully. "Princess, Princess calm yourself." The murmuring was soft as one hand pushed through her hair.

Aieaden leaned over and scooped the girl up slightly, causing her to make a sound of protest. "Sting sweep the blankets up." The boy did as he was told and his befriend set his sister down nearly on top of her Brother, if either of them cared they'd worry about incest rumors, but the two were extremely close.

"Now shove over and make room while I go change into my Pjs."

The three fell asleep in the same bed, Ravenclaw sandwiched between the two Slytherins.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter. I do own the Original Characters insetted and the Story they follow, so please do not copy or distribute this Story and/or Claim it as your own.  
>~Silver<p>

Aieaden Zabini, 17. Slytherin

When Sky woke up he realized that he was more then just slightly entwined with both Malfoys, Asi was half underneath him and he was almost face to face with Sting who had one leg over Asi and between his. Asi was on her back between them, her blonde hair mussed and her pale skin bruised under her eyes caused by her crying herself to sleep.

Groaning he pushed on Scorpious shoulder to lift some of the other boys weight off of both him and Asi. The Blonde Male grumbled and turned more onto his side, away from them, and Asi made a mewling sound of protest at losing the warmth so Aieadan pulled the blanket up to her chin and brushed her hair back. There was no thumping in his chest, no warm feeling in stomach, no stirring in his loins, other then the usual morning problem. She was just his friend, his best friends sister, and obviously beautiful, the guys that didn't hate her, more often then not lusted after her. But he had no designs on her, and she had none on him.

Slipping out of bed he threw a dirty look across the room at the door. "Can I help you, Greengrass?" The Malfoy children cousin, Thorn Greengrass stood in the door, frowning at the bed where the two blondes lay cuddling in sleep.

"No." Dark eyes looked black in the early morning. He turned to leave, obviously angry.

"Don't even think it, you Bastard." Blue eyes narrowed and teeth flashed white against his slightly dark skin.

"FUCK YOU!" Thorn roared and turned, menacing his wand at the older Slytherin, but Zabini was faster, tackling him around the waist to the floor, his Father would be most disappointed in him using a hands on approach, but the things Thorn had tried, and threatened to do to Asoara made his sight go red. And he'd never really liked his Father anyway.

After a tussle and a few good hits on Skys' part someone yelled out a hex, making Thorn convulse in pain and grab his stomach, Sky took one the chance at one more punch and pushed himself off the floor, looking over at the bed, both Malfoys slept on, oblivious. "Thanks, Huntington." The brunette Seventh Year shrugged, a half smirk on his lips. "No problem, Mate. Never liked that nasty Fucker."

Sky nodded and shoved the other boy out the door with a foot, "accidentally" putting heel to his cheek before slamming the door shut.

"Sky. . ?" A soft feminine voice called him from the bed, sitting up and clutching the bedspread to her chest, despite the fact that she was fully dressed.

"Ah, Love. Come on, crawl out before your Brother wakes, lets get you out to Lena, she'll take you to the girls room." Walking up to the bed he spread his arms to her and the girl shuffled to the edge and allowed him to lift her off the bed, cradling her to his chest, he glanced to the side and Taylor Huntington blushed and looked away, pulling his school shirt on, his hair already wet from his morning shower.

At the door he let one arm drop her legs, his other slowly lowering her feet to the floor. "Eep!" He jerked her up at the sound and chuckled. "Where are your socks?" One finger pointed towards the bed. A sigh was let out as he swung her legs back up and with two strides suddenly tossed her onto the bed still made bed beside Scorpious' bed. Smirking when she screeched midair then landed on the bed. As he leaned over the bed they'd all slept in and ducked back just in time to miss being slammed in the face by his friends fist. "Sting! It's me!"

Gray eyes stared blankly at the darkness in front of him. "Where is she, what was that scream!"

"Sting, I'm here, we were just playing around.. " The blonde visibly relaxed at the sound of her voice.

Sky leaned onto the bed and shoved back the blankets, reaching around for the missing socks. "Scorp, help me out here, the Princess lost her socks and it's a little cold down here."

"Mmmhhmmm..." Groaning he blindly felt around under the covers and came up with one white sock while Sky came up with the other, shaking it out and snatching the other from Scorpious.

"Lets get the Princess to her Handmaiden and you into a hot bath. No, don't give me that look, I'm not standing you in a shower while blind, I'm a perfect and the tub up there is big enough for what we need to do."

~.~.~.~

Albus Severus Potter, 17. Slytherin

Albus sat at the end of the Slytherin table nearest the doors. None of his family was awake yet except for Rose, who sat across from him. Though she was a Ravenclaw, the whole of the Potter-Weasley clan had made a agreement to do their best to end the Hogwarts House war that had been going on for far too long, starting with the agreement to ask the Sorting hat to put each First year of the family into the house they had the most in common with, but making sure there was a family member in each of the Four houses, making friends, and bringing them all together.

Rose, while still being slightly mad at him, was not going to ruin all their planning with showing a split front. So she settled for prattling on and on about the importance of properly mixing potions with just the correct about of speed and finesse, and she hadn't let up for the last hour and a half since he'd exited his bedroom, book bag in hand and apology on his lips.

He knew that Asoara was important to her, her best friend, the first Malfoy Heiress in generations, the first Malfoy convinced to go into another house for the betterment of the Wizarding world. And the first friend Rose had had to fight her Father about staying friends with. She was also the first Malfoy Ron Weasley could ever say he liked, and he was smart enough to say it, and often, in front of his Wife, his Daughter, and anyone in the Auror Department that ever said anything bad about any Malfoy. Rons age had caught up and passed his prejudice when it came to Asi.

"And don't forget that if you use a Ivory Ladle it can counter effect or enhance certain potions, you don't want. . ."

"Rose, Love, be a dear and pass me the coffee." Al was saved by the same blonde he was just thinking about settling onto the bench next to her best friend, who squealed and threw her arms around her.

"ASI! I'm SO SORRY!" A light tint graced the blondes aristocrat features as she patted Roses' arm lightly. "I'm not mad, Rosie, I was Owling my parents and found out about my Brother when I got back, and Tina told me you had left with Al after looking for me, so I headed down on my own."

Reaching for the cream she tilted her head to the side, as if in anticipation, Al looked up in time to see a dark head tilt down and press his lips to Asis' cheek, then turn and quickly peck Roses' cheek before jumping back out of arms reach as the Auburn hair flew out, nearly giving herself whiplash.

"ZABINI! NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" The great hall chittered in amusement, this was a usual morning ritual for them. Aieadan and Rose had been playing the game for so long that Albus thought they'd kill each other before they gave in to what was painfully obvious to the rest of the world. Their mutual attraction to each other.

Asi giggled and turned to guide Scorpious in to sit between herself and Rose, it was their idea of fun to face him with Scorpious every chance they had, he'd been aware of Scorpious' secret well before he had outed himself. Rose glared daggers at Aieadan as he circled around and plopped down on the bench next to Albus.

"Where is the rest of the Army?" Zabini settled a hand on Als' shoulder briefly before reaching for some pancakes.

"Probably sleeping still. Unlike us, they need more beauty sleep, not all Potters and Weasleys look as hot as us every morning with so little work." Albus kept his eyes securely on each thing he reached for, coffee, sugar, creamer, waffles, syrup, more sugar.

"Why are we always sitting with the riff-raff?" The Malfoy drawl caught him off guard enough that he'd dumped extra sugar into his coffee and frowned, reaching across he filched the cup Asi was pouring for her Brother and, after tossing in another dash of creamer set it in front of Scorpious, much to the amusement of every one in the group as he restarted on the new cup.

"Here is your coffee, Sting." He took it from his sister with minimal fumble and took a sip, sighing happily.

"Perfect, thank you, Asoara."

Aieadan snickered, Rose hid a laugh under a cough and Asi smiled sweetly at Al and sipped her Orange juice as he ignored them all, including Scorpious Malfoys' inquiring eyebrow raise as he listened to everything he couldn't see.

All in all Al knew it was just the start to a long, long week. Because according to Rose, he was first up on Scorpious morning watch.


End file.
